The primary purpose of this project will be to continue to completion, two major areas of research initiated under NIMH Grant #MH 25604. The first of these is an intervention outcome study designed to assess the relative in-treatment and post-treatment effectiveness of community-based group homes using the teaching-family model as compared with alternative intervention strategies currently available to the treatment population. This study is now proceeding smoothly following major methodological redirection involving the development of a youth-initiated behavior tracking system and a multi-level random assignment procedure. The major thrust of the second area of research, implementation evaluation, is to produce meaningful data upon which specific strategies for the implementation of community-based group homes can be recommended. This study is investigating, through the use of sociological research techniques, the impact of various socio-political groups such as state agencies, legislators, county agencies, and neighborhood citizens, upon the process of group home implementation. A secondary focus of the project will be to continue several lines of research, undertaken subsequent to the initial grant award, aimed at refining the teaching-family model by solving some of its apparently inherent problems. Work underway includes a study of the variables affecting teaching-parent job satisfaction and longevity, a study designed to identify reliable pre-selection predictors of teaching-parent success, a study of the relationship between teaching-parent success and youth school performance, and an investigation of runaway behavior in the group home environment focusing on prediction and reduction.